Problemas Brasileiros
by milanesa
Summary: Corresponde ao livro HP6. Izabel está com um enorme problema, e esse problema é ninguém menos que Severus Snape...Ou seria o contrário? Essas são as crônicas de uma bruxa brasileira que foi parar no meio de uma Guerra...na Inglaterra!
1. A Mulher e o Azar

A mulher e o azar.

_Eu detesto chá. Eu detesto chá, frio, a rainha e todo esse negócio de se ter uma nação inteira pagando pra uma família viver no maior conforto, luxo e ainda se achar os maiorais. No entanto, eu sempre gostei da Inglaterra. Quer dizer, pelo menos até agora, porque nesse exato momento eu estou considerando seriamente a idéia de não gostar mais desse país. Eu vim à Inglaterra nesse final de semana usando uma chave de portal ilegal feita por um amigo confiável. O propósito era: chegar, me hospedar num hotel qualquer trouxa não muito caro, usar um nome falso, enganar o gerente com uma série de feitiços ilusórios, não pagar pela minha estadia por conta do que eu fiz com o gerente, encontrar o meu contato e assim conseguir as unhas de hipogrifo, em seguida entrar numa reserva florestal, encontrar as folhas de planta da pena, roubar as tais folhas, voltar pra cidade grande, tomar uma grande xícara de café, voltar pro hotel, voltar pra casa. Sabe, não estava, eu repito, não estava nos meus planos encontrar um cara todo ensangüentado e meio morto em cima das minhas tão preciosas folhas mágicas! Assim como não estava nos meus planos que o gerente do meu hotel fosse um caçador de bruxas, você entende o que quero dizer, não? Um caçador de bruxa! Aquele que pode sentir uma bruxaria a quilômetros de distância e que só aqui na Inglaterra é considerado um tipinho perigoso. O que significa que eu não pude engana-lo com meus feitiços, já que aqui metade do Ministério apareceria atrás de mim antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer: "Brincadeirinha!". Oras, eu também não esperava que o meu contato fosse se atrasar uma hora, repito, uma hora! Desculpe, meu caro senhor, eu disse pra ele puta da vida, eu pensei que podia contar com a tal pontualidade britânica! _

_Voltando ao assunto do momento, que diabos eu vou fazer com esse cara em cima da minha planta! Eu me sento num toco de árvore em frente ao corpo dele. Ainda estou tonta e tenho certeza que meus olhos estão levemente arregalados, pisco para faze-los voltar ao normal. Bom, estou na reserva florestal de Abgail, a mata ao redor de mim é mais ou menos densa, densa o suficiente para eu não notar alguém perigoso se aproximando (o que me faz ter um calafrio e aguçar mais ainda os sentidos) e não densa o suficiente para o sol ainda entrar e iluminar o espaço onde estou. Observo o homem a minha frente, ele é alto, dá pra perceber bem, embora ele esteja na horizontal agora, está todo vestido de preto e é muito pálido. Não consigo perceber muito mais, o rosto dele está voltado para o chão, e suas roupas são muito largas, mas a cabeça e as mãos e alguns outros detalhes dão a impressão de que ele é magro. Há sangue na sua nuca (mas se havia ferimento, está estancado) e pelas suas vestes; na perna e cintura as vestes estão rasgadas, o braço está num ângulo esquisito, provavelmente quebrado. A mão esquerda dele está negra, o que significa que ele é canhoto e acabou de ter um duelo de varinhas que esgotou sua magia, já sabia que ele era bruxo, pude sentir sua magia, mas esse detalhe da mão me explicou porque a senti tão fraca. Eu realmente espero que não tenha ninguém aqui nos observando, eu não quero nem imaginar que tipo de pessoa poderia estar nos observando. O fato de eu estar tentando e até agora não ter sentido ninguém além de mim e "o corpo" estranhamente não me tranqüiliza._

_O que fazer? O que fazer! Primeiro: Izabel, não ouse entrar em pânico, sua idiota! Você não passou seis anos na melhor academia de aurores do Brasil pra entrar em pânico numa situação dessas! Segundo: comece imediatamente um encanto de des-identidade, é um encanto difícil e que leva tempo, mas vai impedir qualquer um que te viu aqui de te identificar, porque se alguém lhe viu ele vai ficar pra sempre com a fisionomia de outra pessoa (uma que sequer existe) e não a sua fisionomia na memória. Certo, eu faço isso, e enquanto eu entôo o feitiço (com uma voz tão monótona que acaba por acalmar a mim mesma!) eu penso no que fazer. Estou decidida, eu não posso nem vou deixar esse cara aqui, ele vai morrer se ficar e não quero esse peso na consciência... Mas como eu vou tirar-lo daqui? Eu não posso aparatar com ele na parte bruxa da cidade! Não posso atrair a atenção pra mim! Porra, eu vim ilegalmente à Inglaterra pra roubar ingredientes mágicos do governo inglês! Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de chamar atenção! Penso em aparatar com "o corpo" direto no meu quarto de hotel, só que aí eu me lembro da merda do gerente caçador de bruxas! Droga... _

_Ainda estou sentada no meu toco de árvore, aliás, estou na mesma posição pelos últimos quinze minutos, se tiver mesmo alguém mais aqui me olhando ele já deve estar quase tendo um surto ou coisa assim. Digo isso porque EU já estou quase tendo um surto aqui, e olha que só estou observando um cara não se mover, e não dois! Ok, encontrei a solução! _

_Antes de qualquer coisa saquei o meu celular do bolso (que eu comprei só pra usar durante essas minhas transações nesse país) e liguei pro meu taxista favorito. _

_- John? Oi, eu já te falei hoje o quanto eu te amo?_

_- Iiihh, a Senhorita quer alguma coisa, meu Deus, em que encrenca a Senhorita quer me meter dessa vez? – John falou rindo, mas quando eu falei em qual rua de Londres eu queria que ele me pegasse, ele quase que desligou na minha cara! Bom, eu não sou besta, usei o meu melhor tom de choro e falei:_

_- Você tem de me pegar, John. Ah, John, se você soubesse, se você soubesse o que me aconteceu! – falei, quase chorando, e como ele pareceu sinceramente preocupado, continuei – Eu sei que o lugar é meio perigoso, eu disse isso pro meu namorado. Não, eu não estou falando do Wilson, eu tô falando do meu novo namorado! Eu não voltaria com o Wilson nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da Terra. Acho melhor mesmo eu desistir dos homens mesmo, esse aqui também é um babaca._

_Em pouco tempo eu estava narrando ao John como o meu "novo namorado" tinha me convencido a ir num restaurante brasileiro naquele bairro (em que eu supostamente estava) e como nós tínhamos sido assaltados por um negro (John era racista, um dos seus poucos defeitos) e como este mesmo negro, não contente em só levar nosso dinheiro, tinha espancado o meu "novo namorado". Meu taxista favorito tinha mesmo um ótimo coração, assim que terminei de contar a história ele assentiu em tom sério e disso que estaria no lugar em menos de trinta minutos. Ou seja, ele ia ultrapassar todos os sinais vermelhos, ignorar uns cinco limites de velocidade, quebrar no mínimo quarenta leis de trânsito, quase causar um acidente e chegar no local combinado em cerca de vinte minutos. _

_Maravilha. Levanto do meu toco e vou até o homem de preto. Uso um feitiço para deixa-lo mais ou menos na posição vertical e outro para tirar-lhe boa parte do peso, logo em seguida coloco um braço por debaixo da axila dele. Dá a impressão de que eu o estou carregando, mais nunca que eu teria forças de carregar um homem desse tamanho! Enfim, aparato num beco, um mendigo nos viu, mas eu soltei logo um Obliviate nele. Quando saio do tal beco, as pessoas olham pra mim assustadas, eu faço mais cara de choro e peço "Ajuda pelo amor de Deus!". Algumas me ajudam, outras passam direto, quando John chega já tem um grupinho em volta de mim e já não sou eu quem carrega o meu "namorado". Colocam o cara dentro do táxi e eu me sento do lado dele. Hospital, eu digo, e é claro que John ruma o carro para um hospital trouxa, afinal, John é trouxa! Menos mau. Não dá pra usar feitiço nenhum pra enganar os funcionários de um hospital bruxo. Durante a viagem John xinga meio mundo de gente, o governo, os negros, a polícia, os negros... Eu não escuto nem metade do seu discurso, eu vou deixar o meu "namorado" no hospital e me mando pro meu país. De repente, alguns pensamentos nada promissores passam pela minha cabeça. Eu posso muito bem estar ocupada até a raiz dos cabelos com os problemas do Brasil, mas isso não me impede de conhecer os problemas do mundo: nesse exato momento, praticamente toda a Europa Ocidental está mergulhada numa guerra civil negada por todos os governos, e a sede principal do conflito é aonde? Aqui. A Grã-Bretanha... _

_Eu estou do lado esquerdo do Sr. Black (como ele está vestido todo de preto, decido chamá-lo assim), então discretamente eu puxo a manga do braço esquerdo dele. Não poderia ser pior, porque eu vejo bem nítida a tão famosa marca negra, a marca dos chamados Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Voldmorte, o Lord das Trevas. Merda, merda, merda! Eu não tinha pensando na possibilidade dele ser um Comensal antes, eu nem me lembrei que existia isso na hora! Mil vezes merda! Eu estou do lado do seguidor de um psicopata assassino e não posso nem entrega-los aos aurores! Se eu fizer isso, eu sou presa também! E acabo com o resto da imagem do meu país no exterior! E eu ainda estou com as folhas de planta da pena no meu bolso! É claro que eu peguei as folhas que eu queria, estou com uma crise de consciência por ter um homem morrendo nas minhas mãos e ainda lembrar de pegar as malditas folhas! Izabel, essa não é hora de ficar gelada. Eu devia ter escutado a minha mãe, os meus colegas de trabalho, sei lá, qualquer uma das mil pessoas que me disseram pra não me arriscar tanto! Droga! Até meu sobrinho de três anos de idade pediu para eu ter cuidado! Izabel, você está com taque cardíaca de tão nervosa, fique calma ou você não vai conseguir arranjar uma solução. Por que eu não deixei ele aonde eu o encontrei!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_- Escute aqui seu inglesinho de merda! – o velho conseguira me tirar do sério – Se você tentar mais uma vez usar Legislimência em mim eu juro que te dou um chute tão forte no meio das pernas que você vai sair falando fino daqui até a China! Tá me ouvindo, vovô, ou você além de caduco é surdo também!_

Definitivamente, os últimos dois meses foram os piores meses da minha vida. Eu não preciso desse velho gagá pensando que pode entrar na minha mente tão fácil! Quem ele pensa que é!

Ah, esses tipinhos estão virando rotina na minha vida mesmo... Desde que eu vim para a Inglaterra, há dois meses atrás, eu me meti na pior enrascada da minha vida, daí então só aparece maluco na minha porta.

Veja bem, eu encontrei esse cara... todo de preto quase morto... e como eu sou uma santa, resolvi ajudar... Ou pelos levar o cara até um hospital pra ele não morrer com aquele narigão (literalmente) enterrado na lama de uma floresta qualquer. O problema é que eu sou brasileira. Aí alguém pergunta, o que isso tem a ver? TUDO! Não sou eu quem está mergulhado numa guerra civil! Não tem guerra no meu país! Como que eu poderia estar naquele estado de tensão permanente que faz todo bruxo daqui da Inglaterra desconfiar de todo mundo? Então eu fui inocente, e quando me dei conta, estava com alguém de um passado (e presente) mais sujo que pau de galinheiro nas mãos e sem poder entrega-lo às autoridades. Lembro que tentei permanecer calma e pensar racionalmente em como me livrar daquele problema.

Primeiro, eu levei o cara a um hospital...trouxa. Onde eu dei informações falsas sobre eu e ele. Disse que ele se chamava Andrew T. Black. Andrew quer dizer masculino, ou homem, Black quer dizer preto. Ou seja, homem preto...ou homem de preto; é tudo igual! Veja, eu não menti exatamente, só não contei a verdade completa... Continuando, logo depois que engessaram as duas pernas e o braço direito do cara, eu voltei a pensar no que fazer. "Andrew" ficou deitado num daqueles leitos chatos de hospital, com as duas pernas suspensas apontando para cima, já que ele não podia encostar as pernas em nada ainda. E (lembro como se fosse ontem) ele estava usando aquela cueca abominável azul marinho de bolinhas brancas. Sim, dava pra ver a cueca. Fiquei uma meia hora sentada numa cadeirinha qualquer ao lado dele, até que veio a idéia de deixar ele lá, e fazer uma denúncia anônima para o Ministério. Pronto era isso! Na hora até bati na própria cabeça por não ter pensado nisso antes. Chamei a enfermeira e depois de uns feitiços pequenos consegui "convence-la" a colocar um pouco mais de "calmante" (aquele remédio parecia mais uma poção do morto vivo) no soro do meu "namorado". Nem precisava, ele já estava nocauteado para até o próximo mês, mas eu fiz questão. Uma coisa importante sobre mim é que eu fui uma completa desleixada que vivia no mundo da lua até os 17 anos, e daí por diante, uma completa paranóica. Alguns amigos dizem que é falta de namorado, outros dizem que é falta do que fazer. Têm até gente que diz ser uma forma de chamar a atenção da família, mas eu acredito mesmo é no que diz a minha mãe, que tudo é trauma da morte da minha cadelinha Poodle chamada Margot. Ela morreu por minha causa, eu a atropelei com meu carro e nem notei, só fui saber quando voltei pra casa, 3 horas, 47 minutos e 53 segundos depois. Como eu sei? Minha mãe REALMENTE cronometrou.

Bom, voltando ao caso "Andrew T. Black". Eu saí muito tranqüila do quarto onde ele estava. Mas minha felicidade durou pouco. Sendo eu a prevenida que sou, fui avisar a recepção, perguntar se todos os papeis estavam em ordem e tudo mais, estava disposta até a lançar mais alguns feitiços pra deixar tudo as mil maravilhas, se fosse necessário. Eu ia voltar ao hotel, pegar minhas coisas, montar uma "base" em outro hotel que não tivesse um caçador de bruxas como gerente, mandar uma coruja pro Brasil no meu lugar pela chave de portal explicando o porquê de eu me ausentar alguns dias do trabalho, arquitetar um plano arriscado e complexo para que nenhum auror do Ministério pudesse extrair a minha fisionomia da memória dos trouxas daquele hospital onde ficara o Comensal da Morte, fazer a denúncia, e com as graças de Merlin, ir embora da Inglaterra pra nunca mais voltar. Só de pensar nisso eu já estava ficando tensa de novo, eu tinha um grande, enorme trabalho pela frente, para não falar dos riscos... Mas Merlin não quis que nada disso acontecesse, aquele velho babão, porque quando eu estava terminando de falar com a recepcionista, eu vi aquele bruxo passar por mim. É um fato, bruxos puros sangues não sabem se vestir como trouxas, e são localizados por bruxos não puros sangues (e trouxas que sabem da existência de bruxos) antes mesmo que eles consigam dizer "Quadribol!". Era o meu caso. O homem tinha uma aparência sinistra demais para estar usando um sarongue branco e uma camisa social laranja, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Quer dizer, até ele segurar levemente o antebraço esquerdo, soltando logo em seguida. Eu devia já estar entrando no clima de conspiração e guerra, porque gelei na hora.

- Senhorita Goldy ? Abgail Goldy, você está passando bem?

- Ah, meu Deus, nós tínhamos um jantar na casa dos pais dele hoje à noite! Ele ia me apresentar aos pais dele!

- Fique calma senhorita. Tenha certeza que eles vão entender e...

- Entender! A minha sogra vai dizer que eu matei o filho dela! Ah, meu Deus!

- Catty traz um copo dágua!

Caralho, eu sei mentir! E como eu sei mentir! Ainda bem, pois foi o que me tirou de uma situação inexplicável naquela hora. O que eu poderia dizer? Estou passando mal porque aquele cara segurou o antebraço esquerdo e isso quer dizer que ele é um lunático assassino em potencial?

Depois que eu aliviei um pouco da tensão gritando com as duas recepcionistas, eu inventei mais uma mentira e disse, logo depois de vasculhar a minha bolsa, que tinha esquecido o celular na mesa de cabeceira do meu "namorado" e precisava voltar ao quarto dele. Pronto. Como eu tinha gritado com aquelas recepcionistas, as duas mulheres nem tentaram me seguir, ou muito mais provavelmente, estavam era rezando para que o elevador quebrasse, caísse, e eu, estando dentro dele, morresse. Mas por falar em elevador, outra coisa sobre bruxos puros sangues é que eles não sabem usar um elevador, amém. Então tive essa vantagem sobre o bruxo do sarongue, ele subiu três andares de escada e eu não. Cheguei no andar certo antes que ele, e me pus no quarto em frente, por sorte estava vazio, fechei a porta e fiquei espiando pela fechadura. Tive certeza de que tinha acertado no meu palpite quando vi o mesmo bruxo de sarongue passar pelo corredor e entrar no quarto de "Andrew"! Quando vi o que ia acontecer, num segundo me levantei, com a varinha em punho, abri a porta de supetão e gritei do corredor mesmo.

STUPEFY!

- Avada...

O desgraçado tinha mesmo começado a lançar um Avada Kedavra. Só que eu tinha sido mais rápida, e agora havia mais um corpo pra tomar de conta. Decidi chamar esse novo corpo (não, o cara não estava morto, mas no estado em que estava eu achei que sim) de Sr. Orange. Afinal, se o primeiro era Sr. Black por estar todo de preto, porque esse aqui não poderia ser Sr. Orange por estar com uma saia laranja! Nesse estado de espírito eu caminhei até a cama onde estava o Sr. Black, coloquei as mãos na cabeça, quase arrancando os cabelos, dei meia volta e fui até o corredor... dei meia volta e voltei até a cama, dei meia volta e fui até o corredor, dei meia volta e voltei até a cama, dei meia volta e... Enfim, eu teria continuado nesse ciclo vicioso se o barulho que eu tinha causado não tivesse atraído a atenção de um médico e algumas enfermeiras. Aí não teve mentira que agüentasse, joguei uns quatro _Obliviate _e logo estava sozinha naquele quarto com a porta devidamente trancada. Sentei na cadeirinha, ela parecia ter ficado o tempo todo só esperando eu voltar. Sentei, e mais uma vez tentei me acalmar e pensar no que fazer. Dessa vez não demorei nem 10 minutos para chegar a conclusão de que já sabiam onde "Andrew" estava e que eu não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo. Pensei mesmo em deixar os dois lá, assim os Comensais chegavam e se livravam dos dois homens ali pra mim. Ah, eu queria muito ter feito isso, mas enquanto meu lado racional gritava para que isso acontecesse, o meu lado sentimental dizia que se o Sr. Orange tinha tentado matar o Sr. Black, então todos os outros caras maus também queriam a cabeça dele, e eu era (ainda sou) muito boazinha pra deixar o cara morrer assim. Ele merecia no mínimo um julgamento! Ou talvez não. Diabos, dava pra ver a abominável cueca daquele ângulo em que eu estava, alguém que usava _aquilo_ merecia um julgamento!

Respirei fundo. Minha situação na Inglaterra ainda era ilegal, e eu ainda tinha objetos roubados no meu bolso, então eu não podia sair correndo e pedir ajuda aos aurores ingleses. Os contatos que eu tinha por aqui também não me ajudariam numa situação tão crítica, em geral eles eram gente que lidava com contrabando e faziam tudo por uma grana, um ou outro me devia algum favor, nenhum era realmente confiável. Bom, "Andrew" ou "Sr. Black" estava sendo caçado pelos seus, talvez ele concordasse em se entregar à polícia...Soltei um risinho nervoso diante da minha própria inocência e afastei logo essa possibilidade da minha cabeça. O fato de eu precisar urgentemente sair dali quis me fazer entrar em pânico, mas eu logo raciocinei que tinha alguns minutos antes que eles descobrissem que eu tinha atrapalhado os planos deles. Certo, estava decidido, eu iria deixar o Sr. Orange ali e levar o outro bruxo para outro lugar. Tentei arranjar alguma maneira de fazer com que o Sr. Orange também fosse pego pela polícia e pensei ter achado um modo. De alguma maneira bem estranha o Sr. Orange se tornou "Andrew T. Black", o "namorado" de Abigail Goldy, e ficou no lugar do Sr. Black, este por sua vez se tornou Theodore T. Cadi, que havia acabado de receber alta do hospital, e que seria levado para casa por mim, Clarissa T. Cadi, sua irmã. Bom, o novo "namorado" de Abigail Goldy também, de repente, ganhou uma enorme ferida no rosto e ia precisar de uma cirurgia plástica urgente. Esse seria o modo pelo qual o Sr. Orange não seria reconhecido pelos outros Comensais da Morte que fossem investigar o seu desaparecimento, cirurgia plástica! Não poderia ter inventado algo melhor, o cara era horrível!

Após colocar uma máscara de indiferença no meu rosto (pra disfarçar meu estado emocional), fui à caça. Para o meu plano funcionar eu precisava de uma cadeira de rodas, maquiagem, alguns feitiços _Bodychangers_ para pequenas modificações no corpo (e que eu faria na hora), e roupas para eu (Clarissa) e meu irmão (o agora Theodore). Também precisava encontrar o médico de "Andrew" e "informa-lo" de que necessitava fazer a cirurgia plástica pra ontem! Eu fiz primeiro a parte do médico, também "avisei" as recepcionistas do caso, para elas fazerem as devidas alterações em documentos e tal. As roupas eu consegui logo depois, entrei sorrateiramente num banheiro para funcionários e arrombei o armário de um deles. A última parte foi mais difícil, rodei aquele hospital todinho pra achar uma cadeira de rodas, e no final tive de roubar a cadeira de um velhinho dando sopa perto do elevador. Pronto. Troquei os dois Comensais de lugar, e lá estava eu carregando "Theodore", quando percebi o quão exausta estava, e o quanto o tempo tinha passado. Estava até ficando escuro! Bom, eu já tinha passado por tudo aquilo, agora é que eu não ia parar. Peguei um táxi na primeira esquina e fui até o meu hotel. Deveria ter imaginado que as coisas não iriam ficar muito melhores. Sabe como é, desgraça boa nunca vem sozinha! Meia hora depois de sair do hospital o táxi parou em frente do hotel, e eu entrei na maior, não é? Depois de uma tarde inteira fazendo magia, eu entrava sem maiores complicações no meu hotel...direto pras vistas dos meu gerente caçador de bruxas! Gelei. Todo mundo sabe como um caçador de bruxas fica quando sente um cheirinho de magia sequer, e lá estava eu, cheirando COMPLETAMENTE à magia! Se havia alguém que podia cheirar mais a magia naquele momento em todo o planeta, esse alguém era eu! Não, o gerente não me mordeu nem tentou me matar, pelo menos não explicitamente, o que ele fez foi o maior escarcéu do mundo quando eu disse que ia deixar o hotel. Inventou todas as desculpas pra me atrasar, vasculhou todos os meus pertences, e todos os meus documentos. Os outros funcionários ficaram horrorizados, me deram mil e uma desculpas pelo comportamento do chefe e tal, disseram que ele não costumava ser assim e devia ser o estresse. Eu, por outro lado, estava morrendo de medo que ele descobrisse algo que pudesse me impedir de ir, algo como qualquer um de TODOS os meus documentos falsos. Mas eu nunca dei ponto sem nó, e ele não conseguiu descobrir nada pra me impedir de dar no pé!

Do lado de fora, por um instante, eu ainda pensei em voltar e pedir abrigo ao caçador de bruxas, porque o taxista me olhou com uma daquelas caras que mesmo de longe te faz querer correr até os quinto dos infernos só para não ter de encarar. Mas eu tinha de encarar, e encarei com uma promessa de um bônus mais tarde pelo tempo que passou esperando, aí o taxista sossegou. A primeira demonstração de sorte do dia: no primeiro hotel que eu procurei havia vagado! E ainda me ajudaram a colocar meu irmão "Theodore" no quarto, e o quarto tinha duas camas e não uma só! CAMA! DORMIR! Deitei e estava muito mais que pronta para dormir o meu merecido sono de beleza...quando ouvi um gemido próximo de mim. Levantei de um salto e passei a observar meu "irmão" na cama ao lado... Ele abriu os olhos. Eu soltei um _Stupefy_.


	2. O Homem e A Sorte

O homem e a sorte

A manhã seguinte foi uma... _coisa_. Sim, eu sei que tenho tantos nomes falsos e documentos falsos que já é um milagre eu ainda conseguir me lembrar do meu nome verdadeiro (por sinal, é Izabel). Mas aquilo estava se tornando ridículo! Deixei um "Theodore" nocauteado dos calmantes trouxas que eu tinha feito ele beber, e desci pra tomar meu café da manhã. Estava completamente confiante, e até risonha.

Para chegar na sala onde eram servidas as refeições, naquele lugar, você tinha de passar pela recepção. Isso era praticamente um crime do arquiteto que projetou o prédio, pelo menos do jeito que era ali, mas salvou a minha vida. O que eu encontrei nessa ida? Duas bruxas tentando se passar por trouxas, e como eu nunca acreditei muito em coincidências, e minha maré não estava muito boa, lancei um feitiço para escutar de longe o que elas diziam.

- Como assim não tem nenhum Black aqui?

A mulher de cabelos negros gritou para a funcionária. Nada de pânico Izabel, Black é um sobrenome muito comum!

- Calma Belatriz, não precisa assustar a trou...digo, senhorita.

A outra mulher tinha cabelos castanhos claros, e aparentava calma fingida. Uma calma muito fingida.

- Diga...senhorita, já que não chegou nem senhor Black por aqui, nem senhor Cadi, por acaso chegou alguém ontem? Um...casal talvez?

Continuou a de cabelos claros. Ok, Izabel, você pode entrar em pânico agora... Ou melhor, Izabel, você NÃO PODE entrar em pânico. Se você entrar em pânico quem vai salvar você? E quem vai salvar seu "irmão" Theodore! Saí do meu esconderijo e calmamente fui até a entrada, passando pela recepção e pelo sorriso maléfico daquelas duas. Estava na frente do prédio que era o hotel, e não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava salva, bastava pegar um táxi e me mandar dali. Como eu tinha tido o bom senso de inventar um novo nome falso para dar ao hotel, o tal Lord das Trevas nunca saberia quem eu era, e não teria a chance de me perseguir e me matar e matar a minha família. Sim, meu lado racional gritava, implorava e esperneava pra eu pegar o táxi, enquanto meu lado sentimental era só uma vozinha no fundo da minha consciência que dizia: "O quer que ele tenha feito, vão tortura-lo até ele não ter mais forças nem pra gritar, e aí vão mata-lo do jeito mais humilhante possível e deixar seu corpo a mostra de toda comunidade bruxa, pra dar o exemplo". Eu era (sou) do Brasil, mas quem não estava informado das barbaridades que se faz por aqui? Ninguém merecia o que o futuro estava aguardando para aquele homem.

Peguei o táxi. Não podia ficar na frente do hotel até que descobrissem. E se alguém merecia uma morte trágica, era aquele homem, afinal, ele não era um Comensal? E ele não se tornou um com o objetivo de exterminar trouxas, ou pessoas vindas de famílias trouxas, como eu própria?

Ah, se eu soubesse o quanto àquela decisão iria me render... Eu sou uma pessoa cabeça-dura, de gênio forte, medrosa, desconfiada, mentirosa compulsiva e até paranóica. Só que o meu maior defeito ainda é mesmo o meu coração de manteiga, e se juntar com o meu idealismo então, aí é que não tem pra ninguém. E o que eu tinha acabado de fazer? Eu, sem lutar, tinha deixado um homem pra ser torturado e morto por um bando de loucos. Dá pra imaginar a crise existencial depressiva que eu tive logo em seguida? O cara podia até ter feito por onde, mas também podia ser que não, esse "se", mesmo que ínfimo estava me levando às loucuras. E também havia a minha crença de que "qualquer um merece um julgamento decente", nem que seja pra condenar a morte. Maldito filho da puta cheio da sorte! De todas pessoas do mundo que poderiam tê-lo encontrado primeiro, quem foi que achou? A patética Izabel com ética inserida nas veias.

Enfim, pedi pro motorista voltar. Uma vez em frente ao hotel, e estando com aquele táxi bem longe de mim, eu entrei com toda cautela e segurança que uma mão enfiada dentro do bolso segurando a varinha me davam. Estava mesmo esperando ver bruxos levando o Sr. Black para fora, mas não foi o que eu encontrei. Pensei que talvez eles tivessem desaparatado com ele pra fora dali, e checar o quarto onde estava hospedada. Tive uma surpresa, as duas mulheres que eu vira antes ainda estavam ali! Não descobri sozinha, na verdade, foi a camareira que me perguntou se eu queria que ela arrumasse o meu quarto, porque as minhas duas "primas" não haviam deixado! Dei uma desculpa qualquer a mulher e a dispensei. A camareira foi embora, e eu fiquei ali no corredor, tentando raciocinar. Como sentada eu penso melhor, sentei no chão frio mesmo. Pensei o seguinte: Aquelas duas já podiam ter saído dali a séculos e levando "Theodore" junto. Se elas não tinham ido, e ainda tiveram o trabalho de inventar aquela história ridícula de primas, então elas estavam aprontando alguma... Estapeei a mim mesma, de leve. Elas estavam era esperando que EU, inocentemente, voltasse ao quarto!

Sim, um sorriso triunfante se formou no meu rosto. Corri e avisei na recepção para mandarem o café da manhã na cama para meu irmão, pedi para que o acordassem e dissessem que eu estava tomando café da manhã no refeitório, mas que iria demorar a voltar porque eu precisava comprar uns remédios para ele na rua. Dei um tempo e voltei para o quarto onde estava hospedada, escutando pela porta e olhando pela fechadura e não vendo ninguém, entrei com a confiança de nada poderia ter saído mais perfeito.

Sabe quando você pensa que abafou, arrasou, foi genial, fechou o trânsito, não poderia ter saído mais linda para aquela festa de formatura tão sonhada e esperada e vai curtir a noite toda? Já teve a sensação de que justo nesse momento da coisa, quando você acabou de pôr os pés para fora de casa, veio um carro a toda velocidade e jogou lama todinha em cima de você? Foi mais ou menos como eu me senti. Com a diferença que eu tinha certeza de que o carro ia dar marcha ré e terminar o trabalho me atropelando e me mandando para a UTI, onde eu morreria depois de alguns meses de agonia e seria enterrada num horrível funeral, pois iria chover quando eu fosse enterrada, só para sujar minha roupa de lama uma segunda vez, ou pelo menos, o meu caixão. Lembrete para mim própria: preciso de um psicólogo, acabei de descobrir que tenho um enorme trauma com carros; aparentemente, a morte de Margot me afetou mais do que eu imaginava. Não que isso me importasse naquele momento não, o mais importante era a voz gélida ressoou pelo quarto.

- Olha só quem apareceu para ajudar, Marilyn.

Quando entrei no quarto eu avancei direto para o homem na cama, sem mais preocupações. Ouvindo aquela voz, no entanto, eu parei estática. Estava no meio do quarto, perto de "Theodore", longe da janela, e sem poder sair pela porta que eu havia entrado, pois as duas bruxas que vira na recepção impediam a minha passagem. Não era nenhum pouco reconfortante ver que as duas apontavam as varinhas na minha direção. Izabel, nem ouse desmaiar, disse pra mim mesma! Pense, pense, PENSE!

- Deve ser a senhorita Cadi, Belatriz! – disse a de cabelos castanhos. Cínica!

- Senhorita Cadi uma ova! Você vai dizer logo porque esteve ajudando o Snape, ou quer que eu solte uns feitiços primeiro?

Regra número um de todo marido que trai a esposa: em caso de ser pego na mentira, ou com a amante na cama, negue. Não importa que esteja na cara que você está mentindo. Continue a negar, continue a negar, continue a negar. Por que eu lembrei do meu tio Bio naquela hora, vai saber!

- Snape? O que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês não podem invadir o meu quarto desse jeito! Quem é você?

- Theodore precisa descansar! Saiam. Ou eu vou chamar a gerência!

Belatriz me deu um sorriso predador, levantando a varinha em minha direção. Certo, talvez essa última tentativa tenha sido ridícula.

- Nós não temos pra isso. O Lord quer tortura-lo pessoalmente.

- O Lord quer torturar o traidor pessoalmente, ele não falou nada sobre quem o estivesse acompanhando.

- Você vai arriscar a missão!

- Nem pense nisso! – ela falou pra mim, prevendo meus movimentos – Ela não é de Dumbledore, então não tem a menor chance dele aparecer por aqui! Diga-me. Quem é você? A namoradinha dele?

Disse isso com cara de nojo, apontando o corpo na cama ao lado com a cabeça.

- _Crucio_

Caí com um baque no chão e fui do céu ao inferno em um milésimo de segundo. O inferno, definitivamente, não é um lugar legal, eu tive certeza naquela tarde. Sua pele arde, queima, seus ossos estalam como se alguém estivesse tentando torce-los, além de que algo como uma mão invisível insiste em apertar e esmagar os seus órgãos internos, todos eles. Ela parou por uns instantes, perguntando de novo quem eu era e porque tinha ajudado Snape. Felizmente ela não teve tempo de me mandar de volta ao inferno, a porta abriu com força e violência, dando espaço a pessoa que não tinha menor chance de estar ali: Albus Dumbledore.

É claro que eu sabia quem ele era! Os jornais mencionavam o nome desse cara mais vezes do que mencionavam o Ministro da Magia. Ainda olhei horrorizada quando a mulher aparatou, fugindo como diabo que acabara de ver Jesus Cristo. Bellatriz, quero dizer, a outra tinha sido nocauteada em tempo recorde. Um feitiço estuporante muito do bem feito tinha saído da varinha de Dumbledore diretamente, e especialmente, para Marilyn. Aí ele olhou para mim estatelada no chão...

- De que lado você está?

O velhinho me perguntou com uma cara tão séria que me deu até medo, mas não havia outra resposta, outra verdade.

- Do seu lado.

E surpreendentemente, ele apenas disse:

- Cuide de Severus.

E saiu de novo pela porta. Não demorou muito para eu ouvir um estrondo. Deixei o tal Severus na maior (sim, eu desobedeci) e fui ver o que tinha acontecido. Antes, lancei um escudo protetor em volta de Severus, claro. Participei de outra maratona, dessa vez até a área de lazer, onde ficava a pequena piscina do lugar. Nada poderia ter me dado impressão maior de caos do que eu vi ali. Trouxas correndo para todos os lados. Feitiços multicoloridos ricocheteando. O tal Dumbledore novamente, com um homem negro ao seu lado. Como descrever a imagem tão nítida e forte que aquele senhor de idade tinha provocado em mim? Ele era um porto seguro em meio à tempestade e mar em fúria, ele era um porto forte, seguro, aberto a receber qualquer navio em perigo que pedisse ajuda. Mas era humano, era só, era único, eu tive certeza de que era único, ele podia mesmo contra toda a tempestade ao seu redor? Não foi o melhor momento para olhar a piscina, e vê-la tingido de vermelho, o corpo de alguém flutuando, alguém que não era Bellatriz, porque eu ouvia o riso negro de escárnio dela, e este era quase palpável.

De repente tudo foi ficando escuro...

E foi a primeira vez que eu desmaiei por ver sangue.

Eu havia falhado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Acordei numa cama desconhecida.

Ele era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos, rugas em volta dos olhos, olheiras, um nariz bonito e...um bigodinho ridículo. Aquele bigodinho me lembrava alguma coisa, ou alguém, eu tive de forçar a memória, me lembrava...me lembrava...aquele bigodinho me lembrava... Hitler.

Levantei de um salto. A única coisa que eu consegui dizer daí em diante foi "Cadê a minha varinha", e nem em inglês eu dizia. Alguém de fora da situação com certeza iria achar muito engraçado, mas pra mim a situação não era nada menos do que trágica. Eu empaquei no português! É isso mesmo! Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra em outra língua, e muita menos entender o que estavam me dizendo. É, devo ter parecido uma louca. O cara ainda tentou me acalmar, mas foi só ele se aproximar o suficiente e eu saí correndo na direção dele. Por um momento, tenho certeza que ele pensou que eu ia encarnar o unicórnio e dar uma cabeçada nele (digo isso pela cara de idiota que ele fez), mas meu nome é Izabel, e não Zidane, então eu simplesmente lancei um feitiço escudo sem varinha em mim mesma e passei por debaixo dos braços meio abertos dele, disparando pela porta. Ótimo, eu estava no primeiro andar. Desesperada, e achando estava no meio de um bando de bruxos das trevas, atravessei o corredor no que me pareceu uma eternidade e comecei a descer as escadas nas carreiras. Adivinha o que aconteceu? Havia um outro _bruxo_ subindo as escadas! Maravilha! Fiz uma cara de pânico, apoiei uma mão no corrimão e pulei as escadas. Certo, a aterrissagem não foi das melhores, eu até torci o tornozelo, só que aí eu escutei um barulho de feitiço bem acima da minha cabeça. No estado que eu estava não era preciso muita imaginação para eu sair jurando que o cara tinha acabado de soltar um _Avada Kedavra_ e errara por pouco. Novamente ativei o módulo _louca desvairada_ e saí correndo atrás de uma porta. Encontrei uma sala de jantar, uma sala de estar, um corredor com um retrato de uma mulher tão maluca quanto eu, e, finalmente, a porta da saída. Coloquei um sorriso de felicidade tão verdadeiro no rosto que foi até maldade aqueles bruxos malignos me fazerem desfaze-lo! No momento que eu estiquei o braço para a abrir a bendita porta...ela se abriu sozinha. Uma bruxa de cabelos rosa pink e um bruxo cheio de cicatrizes e um olho de vidro apareceram na minha frente. Dei meia volta e disparei, mas não segui pelo corredor do retrato com a velha gritante, indo parar em outra sala. Dessa vez eu estava sem saída, ali só tinha uma porta, a porta pela qual eu entrara, e não dava pra retornar por ela porque os bruxos _das trevas_ estavam impedindo a passagem. Eram cinco no total. O protótipo nazista que estava no "meu" quarto, o homem da cara cheia de cicatrizes, e o da escada; esse último era um baixinho, meio careca, e de cabelos vermelhos. Havia também duas bruxas, a de cabelos rosa, e uma outra que surgira do nada, bem gorda e de cabelos vermelhos. Merlin, quantos bruxos ainda iam aparecer naquela casa!

Gritei para eles ficarem longe de mim. Mas não adiantou muito, lembre-se, eu estava empacada no português, tudo o que eu pensava em falar só saia da minha boca nesse idioma! Só continuei falando porque talvez eles entendessem que eu os estava ameaçando pelo tom de voz, mas tenho certeza de que falhei miseravelmente, aliás, meio que me confirmaram isso depois. _Na minha_ _cabeça_ eu estava em uma situação desesperada, e situações assim merecem medidas drásticas. Foi o que fiz, eu entrei em frenesi (esse é o nome técnico da coisa). Traduzindo: me concentrei para utilizar todo meu potencial mágico de uma vez. A minha pele ficou extremamente quente, minhas pupilas totalmente brancas, e enquanto o chão começava a tremer levemente, eu conjurei esferas de fogo nas duas mãos. Varinha nunca foi a única maneira de fazer magia; nem ninguém nunca deixou de ser perigoso por estar sem uma. Eles pareceram incrédulos, e eu comecei a atacar. A intenção era levar a casa abaixo se fosse preciso, e lancei fogo não só neles, mas também em tudo que podia espalhar um incêndio pela casa: cadeiras de madeira, os estofados, o sofá, as cortinas. Espera! Cortinas? Cortinas! Onde tem cortina tem janela! Antes de eu conseguir sair pela janela, no entanto, começou a ficar mais difícil controlar aqueles bruxos, afinal, eram cinco contra uma! Principalmente o cheio de cicatrizes, miserável filho de um troll, ele já tinha me atingido um _Stupefy_ e eu só não havia voado de encontro à parede e desmaiado porque eu estava sob frenesi. De repente eu percebi que dois deles (um homem e uma mulher) estavam em cima de um tapete. Ótimo, puxei o tapete _magicamente_ e joguei os dois no chão, em seguida derrubei o lustre da sala. O lustre deveria cair em cima apenas da mulher caída, a magra, mas aí um dos homens que estava em pé se jogou por cima dela, numa tentativa de protege-la. Na hora nem atinei no esquisito da cena, eu só conseguia pensar: dois imobilizados, um caído, corra pra janela que você não vai conseguir acabar com o sujeito das cicatrizes. E não é que deu certo? A janela era de vidro, e melhor assim, eu pulei com tudo nela sem ao menos pensar na possibilidade dela ser daquelas janelas com portas de maneira e estar fechada.

Caí toda cortada no meio de uma rua cheia de transeuntes, e todos se assustaram, me dando espaço para passar. Não os culpo, o que você faria se visse alguém no meu estado "saindo" pela janela? Eu até agradeço a reação deles, afinal, eles deram espaço para eu passar! Ninguém tinha feito isso comigo até o devido instante. Desde o fatídico dia em que eu encontrara aquele Comensal quase morto, as coisas estavam finalmente dando certo! E imagina quem eu encontrei na rua a uns duzentos metros daquela casa dos horrores? Um homem negro, alto, lindo, e que reconheci na hora ter lutado do lado de Dumbledore e, conseqüentemente, do meu lado no hotel. A minha reação? Agarrar-lo pelo braço e sair correndo. Ele ainda quis me impedir, fincou o pé no chão, observando com olhos arregalados o meu estado, e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. O homem realmente me fez bem, porque minha capacidade de falar e entender inglês voltara, a prova era que eu tinha entendido o que ele tinha dito. Então eu disse que não havia tempo, que nós tínhamos de correr. Lembro de estar muito nervosa e só ter falado palavras desconexas, algo sobre perseguição/eu/bruxos das trevas. Ele não precisou ouvir mais e saiu correndo comigo. Corremos e corremos e corremos, assustamos os trouxas ao nosso redor e esbarramos em metade deles. Até que chegamos a um parque. Ufa. Sentamos num banco, ou melhor, eu sentei. Ele estava nervoso e quis me perguntar algumas coisas que eu não entendi na hora, ele falava rápido demais. Então ele notou meu estado e que eu não estava entendendo, parou de tagarelar e se ofereceu pra lançar uns feitiços calmantes e outros de cura, falando de um jeito tão devagar e alto que eu posso jurar que ele achou que eu era surda...ou retardada. Só então notei, eu mesma, o meu corpo: minha blusa estava rasgada, minhas mãos estavam queimadas, havia cortes pelos meus ombros e faces, lágrimas no meu rosto... Ele se apresentou, disse se chamar **Kingsley Shacklebolt, e nós entramos mais naquele parque, procurando um lugar mais ou menos reservado, onde ele pudesse me fazer os feitiços sem causar pânico nos trouxas. Uns 30 minutos depois, comigo mais calma, Kingsley começou a me questionar de novo.**

**- Os bruxos das trevas. Você disse que estava perseguindo os bruxo das trevas, onde você os perdeu de vista?**

**- Ãnh...o que...?**

**Eu ia dizer que eu não estava perseguindo ninguém, eles que estavam me perseguindo, mas aí Kingsley começou a falar daquele jeito esquisito de novo, então eu desisti e falei onde tinha deixado os bruxos _maus._**

**- Na casa! **

**- Que casa?**

**- A casa, oras essa! Eu não sei dar detalhes, ela estava perto de onde eu te encontrei.**

**Eu diria que ele ficou branco feito uma folha de papel, mas seria a mentira do século, já que o homem era negro. Então eu apenas digo que ele ficou realmente...menos negro? Será que eu posso dizer que ele ficou pálido? Enfim, ele não pareceu gostar nem um pouco do que eu havia dito.**

**- Eu te indico onde a casa fica! E aí você chama os reforços.**

**- Não vai funcionar...**

**- Olha, desculpa eu não poder te ajudar nessa, mas eu tô caindo fora e... como assim?**

- A ordem está sob um feitiço de fidelidade. Nós temos de chamar Albus.

- Ordem!

Kingsley começou a falar como papagaio de pirata, e a perguntar por pessoas, Tonks, Remus, os Weasley. Eu não conhecia nenhum deles. Como eu não sabia, ele perguntou; provavelmente eu não estava ligando o nome à cara das pessoas, porque elas estavam todas na casa comigo, concluiu ele. E disse que tinha de chamar Albus, de novo. Não deixei, ele tinha de me explicar tudo antes de fazer qualquer coisa, que eu já estava enfiada até o pescoço nessa guerra de inglesinhos de merda e não ia ajudar mais ninguém enquanto não me explicassem o que estava acontecendo. E ele nem pensasse que ia chamar o velhote antes de abrir o bico, porque eu não ia deixar, eu tinha o direito de saber. Kingsley ainda quis retrucar, mas quando eu falei que nada que ele fizesse nas próximas horas ia mudar o que tinha acontecido naquela casa, ele se acalmou e me deu razão. Ele então me explicou de como estávamos numa guerra civil e o governo não queria aceitar. Nesse ponto eu o corrigir, _vocês_ estão numa guerra, eu não! Ele se surpreendeu muito quando eu disse ser brasileira, pedi pra ele deixar de besteira e continuar a história. Por Merlin. Que manhã (a conversa durou a manhã inteira)! Em pouco tempo eu estava sabendo toda a situação política atual da Inglaterra em pormenores, como Albus Dumbledore tinha criado a _Ordem da Fênix_, como ele participava da tal ordem, como eles espionavam Você-Sabe-Quem, como eles protegiam Harry Potter, o garoto-que-sobreviveu... Nesse ponto o homem se emocionou, e disse que com a ordem acabada já não sabia como os bruxos de bem resistiriam nessa guerra.

As explicações de Kingsley fizeram as coisas começar a se encaixarem e fazer sentido. Até o fato de eu ter "escapado" ficou mais claro: em primeiro lugar, eu só havia escapado porque estava com uma certa vantagem, nenhum dos bruxos daquela casa queria me atacar e só tinham feito isso em último caso e em defesa própria. Pensando bem, tinha sido mesmo eu quem tinha iniciado o duelo suicida; e só tinha vencido porque ninguém ali queria me atacar! Burra, burra, burra! Mas o que eles queriam que eu pensasse acordando num lugar desconhecido e dando de frente com um protótipo de Hitler na minha frente? O bigodinho! Eu me aterrorizei quando vi aquele bigodinho!

Izabel volte suas atenções para o negro sentado ao seu lado no banquinho. O cara estava chorando como criança! Ah, céus, Merlin, Circe, Zeus, Cleópatra, qualquer um aí em cima, me ajude!

- Kin, querido, não precisa chorar.

Ele continuou chorando, agora enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

- Olha, eu me expressei mal. A Ordem não foi atacada.

Finalmente recebo uma reação dele.

- O que? – e pára de chorar.

- Eu falei de bruxos das Trevas, eu me enganei, achei que estava na base do inimigo ou coisa assim! Por isso eu saí correndo! Estava assustada! Aconteceram tantas coisas nesse final de semana que... Aí eu acordei naquele lugar estranho, depois daquele rolo todo, eu só conseguir pensar: pronto, acabaram com o grande Dumbledore e me levaram de refém, que é que...

Estava ficando realmente nervosa pra me explicar, quando ouço ele rir...Gargalhar! Ele estava gargalhando! Filho de uma quimera... Ele notou o meu olhar em seguida, e nem parou de rir! Rá!

Que homem esquisito, ele passou do choque às lágrimas, das lagrimas ao riso, do riso a gargalhada histérica (essa última transformação em questão de segundos), tudo numa tarde só. Pelo menos ele se desculpou. E perguntou como eu fugi de lá, e porque estava toda cortada, pareceu mesmo estar preocupado. Bom, eu desviei do assunto, não queria contar como ataquei os amigos dele! Disse que estava com fome, e quer saber, eu estava mesmo era morrendo de fome! Ah, ele tinha ficado de ótimo humor, falou de um restaurante por perto e que ficava tudo por conta dele. Ótimo. Quando acabei a refeição quis dar no pé, mas ele não deixou, disse que Albus Dumbledore queria falar comigo. Perguntei sobre o quê e ele não soube responder, enrolou dizendo algo sobre Albus talvez querer agradecer, afinal, eu tinha salvado um dos membros da Ordem.

- Esse tal Severus. Ele é um Comensal da Morte, como pode...?

- É. Isso ainda causa muita polêmica entre a gente. Albus confia nele, mas muita gente da Ordem não! O Sirius, por exemplo... – soltou um bufo pelo nariz – Não quer nem ouvir falar nele!

- E o que você acha?

- Eu? Bom...não confio muito no cara não, mas Albus confia, pra mim é o suficiente.

Sinceramente? Pouco me importava. Eu não pretendia voltar pra tal Ordem de jeito maneira... Até lembrar que minha varinha tinha ficado por lá.


	3. De volta ao paraíso

De volta ao paraíso.

A consciência foi voltando devagar. Não abri os olhos, e aos poucos fui lembrando de quando os tinha fechado. Sim, Kingsley... Ele tinha me levado a um restaurante, e eu tinha apagado numa mesa logo depois de almoçar. Suspirei. Que varinha esquecida que nada! Tudo indicava que eu tinha voltado para aquela casa sinistra sem ninguém nem ao menos perguntar se estava a fim. E só porque desmaiara! Oras, havia muito tempo que eu não utilizava um processo mágico tão estressante! Tudo muito normal. Muitos bruxos consideram o "frenesi" como magia negra, mas não é realmente, só te desgasta bastante. As pessoas costumam ter muito preconceito, e nesse caso eu particularmente não as culpo, pois o "frenesi" é um processo muito perigoso, tanto para quem o utiliza tanto para quem é atacado por uma pessoa sob ele. O "frenista" (pessoa sob frenesi) perde parte da sua capacidade de raciocínio, é quase como se ele dependesse apenas de seus instintos de sobrevivência... Traduzindo: ele sai atacando a tudo e a todos, além de perder parte da memória depois e quase sempre desmaiar, de tão esgotado que fica (meu caso).

Aliás, não só é muito difícil entrar nesse estado, como também é muito difícil treinar para entrar nele de maneira consciente. Eu acho válido o esforço, numa situação de desespero toda ajuda é bem-vinda, quanto mais poder usar toda sua magia de uma vez só! Outra coisa sob o "frenesi" que aumenta o preconceito: quase sempre ele vem junto com transformações físicas no indivíduo, que variam de pessoa para pessoa, e há mesmo muitos casos de bruxos que tiveram transformações tão grandes que foram confundidos com criaturas mágicas como lobisomens, centauros, etc.. Acredite, eu já perdi vários cargos por conta dessa minha habilidade. Certo, não só por conta disso...

Mas voltando ao que deveria ser o assunto principal: eu não sabia bem como as pessoas encaravam o frenesi ali, mas só podia imaginar que elas já estavam um tanto traumatizadas a respeito dele... só um pouquinho. Enfim, estava nessa linha de raciocínio, me perguntando o que havia de errado comigo (ou com o resto do mundo) para eu estar a 7 anos no mesmo cargo, sem uma reles promoção ou agradecimento dos meus superiores, quando ouvi um barulho de passos, ainda distantes, mas que pareciam se aproximar. A porta se abriu, e ouvi gente entrando.

- Não acredito que você tá com medo dessa garota! – era um homem falando.

- É claro que não! – outra voz masculina, essa parecia indignada – Você viu o estrago que ela fez na sala! Eu só não quero que ela se exalte! Seria melhor se a gente deixasse Shackebolt lidar com ela.

Fingi que estava dormindo. Era uma pena que quando eles pusessem os olhos em mim não demoraria muito para perceberem a minha farsa, nunca consigo fingir que estou dormindo, mas sempre tento.

- Ela até que é uma gracinha...

Ok, foi o suficiente para abrir os olhos antes do planejado. Abri os olhos de supetão e me sentei depressa na cama onde estava. Os dois homens deram um passo para trás, ao mesmo tempo, e pareceram levemente apreensivos... Mudos também, só que isso só por um instante.

- Sirius...não faça movimentos bruscos... – falou baixinho o cara do bigodinho maligno.

- Eu não estou, Remus...Eu estou apenas sorrindo amigavelmente... – informou o outro homem.

- Amigavelmente? Parece mais que você está dando em cima de alguém – sim, essa fui eu que falei, com toda a sutileza característica da minha personalidade!

Os dois pareceram mais apreensivos ainda. Levantei da cama e sorri para eles. Nesse momento, minha barriga, sem qualquer noção de etiqueta, decidiu roncar. Alta e faminta. Continuei sorrindo, dessa vez um pouco sem graça. O tal Sirius dessa vez riu divertido, e Hitler, quer dizer, Remus resolveu se apresentar, mesmo que ainda estivesse temeroso.

- Oi. Ãnh...Kingsley Shackbolt trouxe você. Você o conhece, não? – assenti com a cabeça – Nós somos amigos.

"Nós somos amigos"? Foi meio...ridículo ele dizer aquilo, mas ele aparentava estar realmente nervoso, então deixei pra lá. A cena toda me lembrava...

- Ok...amigos. Izabel ao seu dispor.

Junto com o comentário me bateu uma vergonha enorme do que eu havia feito. Senti-me estúpida, idiota, muito, muito, muito BURRA. Que espécie de pessoa desmaia na frente dos inimigos e ataca os amigos como se fosse uma quimera insana? Corei, corei bastante, e olhei para o chão. Fiquei tão embaraçada que causei a piedade do pessoal ali, o que fez ter mais vergonha de mim mesma ainda, se é que isso era possível. Não tive muito tempo para isso, no entanto, meu estomago, contrariando as regras de bom senso e noção de tempo e espaço, resolveu escolher aquele momento para roncar o mais alto possível e avisar que queria comida. Corei, e imaginei como seria ótimo se eu fosse uma ema naquele momento, assim podia enfiar minha cabeça num buraco qualquer e ainda seria a coisa mais normal do mundo. 3 sanduíches de carne enlatada, 3 grandes pedaços de bolo de chocolate, um pacote de biscoito, 2 copos de suco de abóbora mais tarde, meu estomago me deu sossego. O tal de Sirius até comeu um pedaço de bolo comigo, de maneira bem preguiçosa, pude notar.

Terminei o meu lanchinho e já estava saindo... quando me fizeram voltar. Sirius inventou de me apresentar o pessoal e sobre cada um dizia alguma coisa engraçada. Tonks, a mulher do cabelo cor de rosa, quis conversar, elogiou a minha performance mágica. Remus apareceu do nada, e até mesmo Kinglsey veio falar comigo. Algo estava errado. Papo vai, papo vem. Notei que eles me guiaram até a sala e pareciam querer me manter lá. Mas parecia que eles estavam ocupados, porque no fim, embora eu permanecesse na sala, apenas Kingsley estava lá. Como um cão de guarda. Um cão de guarda forte, lindo e tesudo, o lado mais insano da minha mente gritou. Ele começou a engatar uma conversa sobre quadribol e qual seria o time que ganharia o campeonato nacional desse ano quando o cortei:

- Ok, o que está acontecendo?

-...Perdão.

- Não se faça de sonso – disse sorrindo – Vocês não estão me deixando ir...

- ...Ah...hum..é que...

- Sim?

- Você me pegou. – respondeu, falsamente constrangido.

- ...Jura?

- ...Bom. Vou ser sincero. Albus estava querendo conversar com você. Sabe, você salvou o Severus, e...Eu digo até que Albus vê Severus como um filho ou sei lá, um neto. E ele estava querendo te conhecer, e agradecer sabe.

- Hum...se era só isso, por que vocês não disseram logo?

- Nós pensamos que você talvez se assustasse, Albus Dumbledore querendo falar com você e tal.

- E tem porque eu ficar assustada?

- Não! – ele replicou, rápido demais pro meu gosto. – Claro que não. Algumas pessoas têm algum receio dele, só. Um bruxo muito poderoso, mas gente fina, do lado do bem até o fim.

- Então por que não falaram logo e evitaram essa palhaçada toda? – estava levemente irritada já.

- Eu falei agora. – ele disse em tom de quem termina a conversa.

- _Oh. _ Isso muda tudo, não é?

- Você tem algo a esconder?

- Não!

- Então por que a preocupação?

- Eu _não _estou preocupada, mas tenho coisas a fazer, tá legal? Não tenho tempo sobrando pra...

- Então você está apressada? Por quê? - Suspirei. Não mesmo adiantar continuar naquela discussão. Tive de ceder.

- Certo. Espero esse cara chegar; se é tão importante assim...

- Ele só quer agradecer. – Kingsley deu um sorriso, como se desculpasse... Essa expressão sim eu sabia que era verdadeira.

- Claro...

Lá estava eu, na sala que havia parcialmente destruído. Mas tudo, ou quase tudo, já estava em seu devido lugar. Olhei para cima, sim, o lustre passava bem de saúde. O mesmo eu não podia dizer do tapete, que tinha uma mancha, provavelmente de sangue, quase que no centro. Esperava não ter machucado ninguém mais. As cadeiras e o sofá pareciam passar bem, pensei... Pra que negar? Eu estava terrivelmente apreensiva. Agradecer uma pamonha! Aquele velho ia era me interrogar! E se todos estavam esperando por ele pra começar a droga do interrogatório então ele devia ser mesmo muito bom na coisa toda.

Meu problema era que eu não podia dizer a verdade e já tinha deixado escapar parte dela: eu era (sou) brasileira e me chamava (chamo) Izabel. 2 a 0 para Dumbledore e seus comparsas. Espera, esqueci que estava trancafiada na fortaleza do cara, com um esquadrão de bruxos treinados e armados me observados e me impedindo de ir embora. 3 a 0.

O tal Moody remexeu-se na poltrona. Como eu desconfiava que ele estivesse tentando imitar uma estátua desde o momento que ele entrou e trocou de lugar com Kingsley, isso me chamou a atenção. Pois é, me chamaram de hóspede especial... E até o momento eu nunca tinha visto em dicionário nenhum que "hóspede especial" era uma maneira educada de se chamar prisioneira perigosa em inglês. Era assim que eles estavam me tratando, como uma prisioneira: alguém ficava sempre me vigiando, e tinha certeza que o resto da casa inteira estava em sinal de alerta máximo por minha causa. Tudo bem, eram tempos difíceis no país. Mas se eles achavam que aquela atitude me assustava, então estavam muito enganados! Não quando eu já havia dado um jeito de me livrar das folhas de planta da pena que roubara. Eu havia pedido para mandar uma carta a um amigo. Desconfiava (tinha quase certeza, melhor dizendo) que eles iriam lê-la assim que eu a entregasse para que atrelassem numa coruja deles, então escrevi o mais inocentemente que pude. Desmarquei o encontro que nós "tínhamos" por causa de um imprevisto com um outro amigo que adoecera e precisava de mim. Disse que marcaríamos outra data para ele me apresentar os melhores pontos de Londres. Ethan Horseback é um homem desconfiado, algo bem essencial na profissão dele, então tinha certeza que ele ia estranhar por que... preciso dizer que não havia encontro nenhum?

Meia hora depois a coruja dele chegou. Meg era linda, parda, uma coruja comum até, mas tinha um quê de meiguice que sempre me encantou. Bem diferente do dono. Como sempre, a resposta do homem foi bem delicada: "Que merda de encontro você tá falando! Eu não vou nesse canto nem fodendo. É melhor você esclarecer as coisas e é bom que não esteja tirando uma com a minha cara.". O recado não tinha assinatura, e sinceramente, aquele porco chauvinista só mandou uma mensagem de volta porque costumávamos fazer ótimos negócios, bem lucrativos, já que eu comprava pra mim e uma série de amigos e "amigos" no Brasil. Queimei a maldita resposta, depois peguei as folhas da planta que graças a Merlin ainda estavam no meu bolso e coloquei num fundo falso na coleirinha na pata de Meg. Sabia que a coruja não tinha deixado ninguém da Ordem nem tocar na carta e isso me deixou mais confiante...mas não evitou que eu colocasse uma nova carta também no fundo falso, junto com a planta de pena. Dizia algo mais ou menos assim: "Querido Ethan, obrigado por sua compreensão. Por favor, guarde essa planta que vai anexa e desapareça por uns dias. Se alguém lhe estranho procurar nos próximos dias, fuja. E se for pego, negue tudo! Principalmente se você for pego pelos aurores! Aliás, destrua essa mensagem completamente. Não se preocupe comigo, não deixarei que me peguem, então não há perigo do seu nome vazar. Entrarei em contato daqui a duas semanas. Sinceramente, sua Iza.". Dessa vez não tive medo de escrever, pois a carta iria direto das minhas mãos para as de Ethan, certeza absoluta.

Duas horas depois daquilo (sim, estava levando um chá de cadeira do todo poderoso Albus Dumbledore... e eu pensando em pedir um autografo!), eu ainda conseguia me divertir imaginando a cara de desespero de Ethan quando lesse o meu último bilhete. Tenho certeza que teve um ataque cardíaco, e na hora, o pensamente de estar compartilhando a minha desgraça com... alguém igual a Ethan, me deixou ligeiramente mais feliz, e muito mais conformada. Agora... por que eu não desistia logo daquela droga de ingrediente pra poção quando tudo estava dando errado e só faltava aparecer Deus em pessoa se ajoelhar e pedir por favor pra colocar a planta de volta no lugar onde eu havia encontrado? Oras, muito simples. Porque eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! Nunca! Acabara de dar um sorrisinho divertido (imaginando os nomes com que Ethan estava me xingando naquele exato instante) quando ouvi uma leve tossida. Ignorei. Mas aí a tossida se repetiu de novo, e de novo... Já estava preparada a engatar um papo sobre xaropes quando vi. Oras, oras, oras, se não era Albus Dumbledore praticamente sentado no meu colo de tão perto. Se fosse uma cobra, não tinha me mordido, tinha me engolido inteira! Eu realmente me distraíra.

- Senhorita...

- Izabel...só...Izabel.

Meia hora mais...eu já não estava tão otimista.

"Droga! O velho é bom demais!", pensava.

Sem contar que toda vez que seus olhos brilhavam eu tinha alguma reação involuntária bem embaraçosa, como um calafrio, um arrepio que percorria a espinha toda, ou algum membro que se movia de repente sem ter sido mandado. Algumas vezes os arrepios se tornaram mesmo leves tremores, que duravam vários segundos, ou mesmo espasmos. Aquele brilho no olhar dele parecia até um botão de liga/desliga do meu corpo. O pior de tudo: Albus apenas piscava e sorria toda vez que alguma coisa dessas acontecia e eu passava um novo vexame na frente dele, Moody, e outros dois bruxos que ainda desconhecia, mas mais tarde saberia que se chamavam Dédalo Diggle e Héstia Jones. Como quando na vez em que meu braço, que estava encostado no braço do sofá, pulou sem qualquer aviso e bateu dolorosamente em uma parte mais dura do dito cujo, me fazendo gritar de dor e surpresa. De qualquer maneira, com a ajuda do meu corpo ou não, contei a minha história. Estava passeando pelo bosque tal (nada de reservas florestais de acesso restrito) quando vi esse homem. "Oh, meu Deus!", eu falei, "Ele está ferido!". O que eu poderia fazer? Levar-lo a um hospital, nada mais lógico. Ah, prestem atenção que agora vem a parte mais difícil: como eu expliquei o fato de ter levado Severus a um hospital trouxa? Simples! Achei que ele era um trouxa! Como? Ele estava vestido como um, certo? Errado.

Tinha trocado as vestes dele por uma calça jeans larga (por conta do gesso) e uma camiseta no hospital. Mas nem Albus nem ninguém ali tinham como saber disso! Outra coisa, como boa samaritana, eu ia ficar com Severus até que ele acordasse e me falasse de alguém que pudesse tomar conta dele: eu nem havia imaginado que ele poderia ser um Comensal da Morte, "claro". Vocês sabem que anos como aurora no Brasil, ouvindo todo tipo de desculpa dos marmanjos mais culpados que podia existir, e analisando as contradições e erros mais graves deles, fez meu discurso ser muito mais convincente. A prova é que todos assentiram; quer dizer, exceto Albus. Ele não seria facilmente convencido jamais. Foi quando perguntou por que eu havia dado um nome falso no hotel em que ele me encontrara e onde havia sido atacada. A pergunta, porém, não me pegou de surpresa, embora realmente tenha achado que ele seria mais sutil ao perguntar aquilo. Falei a verdade... Ou meia verdade. É sempre mais fácil alguém acreditar numa mentira se ela tem um pouquinho de verdade no meio, e essa, essa tem sido uma das filosofias mais úteis da minha vidinha de mundo subdesenvolvido onde a gente rala muito mais se quiser ser uma pessoa com um mínimo de decência. Ou seja, disse que estava ilegalmente na Inglaterra, e por isso, só por isso tinha dado o nome falso. Houve um momento de tensão na sala. Até o "diretor", como o chamavam também, sorriu e deu a entender que estava tudo bem. Fiquei realmente espantada com a moral que o homem tinha entre os seus, porque ninguém deu nem mais um pio a meu respeito depois que Albus "declarou" que eu havia passado no teste. Só então notei que havia segurado a respiração. Em comparação a esse momento, foi moleza dizer que tinha vindo visitar alguém que eu não daria o nome para não o meter em encrencas, e mais ainda deixar uma leve suspeita de que o cara era uma espécie de amante/namorado casado.

Uma coisa com a qual já me conformei, brasileira na Europa tem fama de burra e oferecida, pra não dizer puta mesmo. As pessoas realmente tendem a acreditar quando eu digo que viajei meio mundo pra ver meu "macho" europeu. Patético, não? Mas como diria meu primo Luís: "Fez fama? Acostume-se e tire vantagem". Outra filosofia importantíssima na minha sobrevivência cotidiana.

Mudando de assunto, o interrogatório terminou logo depois daquela mostra clara de preconceito e manipulação (essa por minha parte) preconceitual (é, essa palavra fui que inventei, não adianta nem olhar no dicionário). Já era noite, e logo Molly, a gordinha ruiva, nos chamou para jantar. Aceitei. Muito, muitíssimo tempo depois foi que Albus me contou a impressão que tivera de mim. Ele achou logo que tinha talento e era uma bruxa poderosa, embora não parecesse ser muito modesta ou simplesmente não ter noção disso, pois repeli seus "ataques" involuntariamente quase todas as vezes que ele tentou usas Legilismência contra mim. Ele também confessou que eu realmente o enganei. A primeira vista, claro. Porque assim que ele começou a me conhecer melhor ele viu que muitas coisas da minha personalidade não batiam com a história que havia contado, mas nesse ponto eu já tinha conquistado a sua confiança, fazendo todas aquelas poções. Falando em poções foi naquela mesma noite, depois do nosso primeiro encontro e do interrogatório que ele começou seu plano maligno para me manter na Ordem.

- Será que pode me passar as batatas, Izabel?

Estávamos todos sentados na mesa, diante daquela mesa farta, e tudo que eu podia pensar era: por que ele pediu pra mim e não pra Arthur que está mais perto? Estiquei o braço e até me levantei um pouco da cadeira, mas passei o prato mesmo assim.

- Ah, claro... Aqui.

- Você entende de Poções?

- Bom... minha média final na matéria na escola foi 9,8.

- ...98 você quer dizer?

- Ãnh...sim. Hum! Molly isso aqui está uma delícia! Como é que...

- Isso é ótimo, Izabel! – Albus me interrompeu. Excessivamente feliz. Tanto que eu até esqueci o que ia perguntar pra Molly. – Acha que poderia fazer

- Ãnh...com certeza.

- Hum. É uma pena que nosso mestre em poções esteja gravemente ferido. Severus sempre foi um bruxo muito eficiente, em tudo que faz, eu diria. Mas estando desaparecido há tanto tempo...as reservas de porções que ele faz estão em baixa. – falou, arregalando os olhos um pouco, e depois sorriu simpático.

- É... que coisa, não? – algo me dizia que a nossa conversa era o centro das atenções da mesa... Talvez fosse o fato de ninguém mais estar conversando.

- Sim. Agora estamos em grande necessidade de ... Eu me atrevo a dizer que ainda vamos nos arrepender muito por não parar e repor o estoque. Mas ninguém aqui tem tempo para isso... E os que ainda tem algum tempo não têm tanta habilidade na arte das poções... Estamos tão ocupados... Só espero que não aconteça nenhuma desgraça que nos faça rever nossas prioridades. Imagino o que teria acontecido a Severus se não tivéssemos mais nenhuma poção repositória de sangue em nossas mãos... – Albus falou em voz grave e pesada.

- Eu... – Pronto, já estava começando a me sentir culpada por algo que não tinha feito. Literalmente.

- Acha que poderia nos ajudar com algumas destas poções, Izabel? Quer dizer, você ainda vai ficar um tempo na Inglaterra... Visitando seu amigo, claro.

Velho tinhoso. Primeiro ele dizia, com a maior cara de enterro, que a falta de poções ainda ia acabar matando um, porque tinha tempo nem perícia para fazê-las. Depois, ele lançava aqueles olhos azuis, cheios de esperança, para o meu lado, e me pedia ajuda. Não era justo. Ele já sabia que eu tinha uma consciência super desenvolvida!

- Diretor, não acho que a senhorita queira se envolver.

Interrompeu Remus, mas já era tarde. Isso! Aproveitem-se da nobreza de Izabel. Abusem dessa pobre garota inocente que não consegue dizer não a intensos olhos azuis falsamente desesperados, e que fingem apenas fingem ter visto a luz no fim do túnel na forma de Izabel Albuquerque Alves da Silva. Não, é lógico que não queria me envolver, Remus. Mas quem disse que minha boca ficou sabendo disso na hora de responder? A expectativa de adiar mais um pouco a minha volta ao Brasil também era tentadora. Tentadora demais! Na hora pensei: "O que me impede?". Meu chefe já achava que eu tinha pedido folga e Sandra (uma amiga e confidente minha) com certeza ia aplacar a ira do chefinho, ela tinha os jeitos dela. Além do que era por uma boa causa. E como estava me envolvendo indiretamente, não corria perigo, certo? Se eu aceitasse, nem pareceria estranho para eles, eles iam acreditar num misto de consciência pesada e vontade de ficar mais um tempo perto do meu "amigo" tendo almoço e janta de graça (a maioria dos hotéis servia café da manhã incluso na diária). Foi com desgosto que vi na cara deles que eles podiam "cheirar" a minha indecisão, principalmente Moody. Todos ficaram desconfortavelmente descrentes com a minha decisão. Concordei com o pedido e prometi ajudar no que pudesse. Não pude aceitar dormir ali, no entanto, por mais que Albus insistisse. Então ele fez algo mais estranho ainda, mais do que confiar numa completa estranha uma missão tão importante, ele fez questão de me falar o endereço da Ordem, e me mandou decora-lo. Aquilo só foi fazer sentido muito tempo depois. Eu podia até ser guiada por alguém para dentro da casa, como acontecera nas últimas duas vezes, mas nunca conseguiria chegar sozinha sem ele ter me dito o endereço.

Passei aquela noite num motel, sozinha pra variar. Não tive paciência de procurar hotel... Também tinha a possibilidade de ter ficado com medo de me hospedar em um, minha experiência com hotéis não estava sendo nem de longe boa, quanto mais de perto. Nem me espantaria se tivesse precisado de um analista pra superar o medo de me hospedar em hotéis de novo... Sou uma mulher facilmente traumatizada. É uma pena que eu me traumatize pelas coisas erradas. Daria muito mais resultado se eu me traumatizasse em ajudar pessoas desconhecidas mundo afora.

Gente obrigado pelas reviews maravilhosas. Continuem comentando! É o que me dá vontade de atualizar rápido. Gosto muito de escrever, mas sabem como é, qualquer ficwriter no planeta sabe que a gente dobra de velocidade (e até triplica) quando recebe uma fic elogiando nosso trabalho/diversão. Sophia D, lulu-lilits, Sett, Bhiela, Lua Mirage2, muitíssimo obrigada! Continuem acompanhando...e recomendem a minha fic, tá! .


End file.
